


Day 5: Bonds

by Rutaaa



Series: Haikyuu Week 2016 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kageyama-centric, basically what Karasuno has taught Kags for as long as he's been with them, i love their comaraderie, they are the best team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rutaaa/pseuds/Rutaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s something that says, “You don’t go to high school to find your husband, you go to find your bridesmaids.” This can be taken in the literal way meaning it only applies to females, but it can also be taken in the way that, one doesn’t find who they’ll spend the rest of their life with in high school, but the people that will stick with you forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 5: Bonds

When Kageyama entered high school, he didn’t expect much. His last years of junior high ended brutally, leaving him alone and friendless. His dad told him of the phrase from above, that junior high relationships don’t matter, it’s high school that counts. Kageyama didn’t believe him one bit. And when he failed to get into Shiratorizawa and had to go to Karasuno instead, his unbelief in his father’s words grew.

He wasn’t a friendly person by nature, his resting face a scowl. He couldn’t smile knowingly, if he tried he looked like he was planning murder. And to be honest, he was only ever happy when he was playing volleyball, so why did he ever need to smile? He wouldn’t let the previous year’s failure ruin the one thing he was good at. 

Then this small creature of sunshine showed up, Kageyama vaguely remembering him from that match in junior high. This kid was a threat to Kageyama’s only happiness in his life, something that he could actually  _ do _ . This was only further proved when the kid picked a fight with Kageyama and got them kicked out of the gym. 

But then, the kid just… _stayed_ _around him_? It was like the ball of sunshine wouldn’t leave Kageyama alone, especially when they did their quick toss. Kageyama hadn’t really felt what it was like to have a friend, someone that actually _willingly_ seeked him out and talked to him. This sunshine creature never failed to surprise Kageyama either. 

And it wasn’t just Hinata, it was the entirety of the Karasuno volleyball team. They all welcomed him with open arms-- even after he replaced Suga, a loved and respected third year. It made Kageyama want to try in something other than volleyball for once. He wanted to try and get along with these people, who loved volleyball and who accepted him into their group, who were kind and welcoming. 

Sawamura and Sugawara were both everythinga senpai should be. They taught Kageyama things that he didn’t know were possible before. He better learned how to handle his emotions and how to show them. They were  _ kind _ to him. Azumane was different than anyone Kageyama had ever met, scary and big, but soft spoken and sweet. He was a kind ace, that didn’t have the pride of someone obnoxious. Shimizu was quiet, but she showed her pride in her team just as much as the boys. She took care of them, despite everything.

Tanaka and Nishinoya both were more hyper than small children on a sugar high. But they were also the type of people to wear their hearts on their sleeves. They were kind and got incredibly happy when someone called them senpai. Kageyama admired them for being able to show their emotions freely. They included him, no matter what. Kinoshita, Narita, and Ennoshita, all three of them, were easy to work with. They encouraged Kageyama whenever they had to work together. They held no bitter feelings-- and if they did they never showed it-- towards him. They were the kind of people that Kageyama was glad to work with in the next year. 

Yamaguchi never really spoke to Kageyama but Kageyama had seen Yamaguchi’s growth as he practiced day after day. Kageyama still didn’t care much for Tsukishima, but now, Kageyama could tell when Tsukishima was joking in his insults. Yachi made Kageyama laugh more than he ever had before. She was small and nervous, but had one of the biggest hearts Kageyama had ever seen. She helped him practice his toss at the training camp, tried her best to help him and Hinata. She was someone, Kageyama could call a true friend. 

And Hinata. The sunshine creature. A ball of sunshine that wanted to do exactly what Kageyama wanted to do-- play volleyball. He pissed Kageyama off at first, always being so damn happy. Then Hinata just stayed around. His warmth grew on Kageyama, almost to the point where Kageyama  _ missed _ it. 

And for once, Kageyama felt belief in his father’s words flow through him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I genuinely love all the possible bonds that Furidate makes in Haikyuu. There are so many, especially friendships. He hits the handle on things perfectly and I love how he portrays high schoolers in this world. Being a sports player myself, I know how much better the team plays with camaraderie and every team is an example of how this affects them all.


End file.
